Lesson In A Chair
by katrin87
Summary: Response to a challenge on RW. Short Babe story with smut. Ranger got Steph all revved up and then he isn't there to deliver so Steph takes matters into her own hands. Dominant Ranger makes an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge response on Rangeman Writers. This is mostly Babe smut for the sake of smut. I don't own the characters, as they belong to J. Evanovich. No copyright infringement intended and no money gained. The bolted quote goas back to Johanna Lindsey.

**Lesson in a chair**

by Katrin

I was sitting on the couch in my apartment, feeling all hot and bothered. I'd spent the day running after scum bags, more or less successfully, and right after I'd come to the office to cash in my body receipt Ranger had made an appearance. We were officially dating now, but because of work we didn't get to spend too much time together.

As luck would have it he had pulled me into the alley to "talk" as he'd called it. Let me tell you, the "talk" consisted of a whole lot of groping, mixed with some bone melting kissing and a lot of wandering hands. I was riding on his leg and enjoying the vibration right against all the vital parts, when he realized it was his cell vibrating I was enjoying.

"Yo."

"We've got a situation, boss." Sounded like Hal to me.

"Be there in ten."

And then he was gone like the wind. I didn't even realize it at first. I'd been on the way to a first class orgasm when he left me high and dry. And that was why I was in my apartment all hot and bothered.

On the way home I'd stopped at a Seven- Eleven to get me some much needed Ben & Jerry's, but even after all the sugary goodness I was still in a state. A serious state.

As luck would have it I'd zapped through the TV program and stumbled upon a steamy love scene. Why they were showing that in the early evening I had no idea, but it didn't do anything to help relieve my state.

I had showered that morning and had stayed clean so there was no reason for me to take a shower and make use of the shower massager. Looked like good old hand action would have to do the job. Why didn't I think to make a stop at Pleasure Treasures on the way back? Just last week Grandma had told me that they had a new store manager.

But that reminded me. I had been there with Lula once. When they had a sale going. Herby Horsecock would have to do the job if Ranger wasn't here.

That settled I got up to get him and to change into something more comfortable, like Ranger's shirt comfortable. That done I got onto my bed, zapped back to the movie with all the love scenes and turned up the volume. It wouldn't do to have the neighbors call the police on me.

While watching the movie I let my hands roam. Slowly, taking the time to appreciate the sensations.

I drew my hands up my arms whisper soft, barely touching myself and I felt goosebumps erupt all over my body.

My hands moved down to my belly under the black shirt that smelled undeniably of Ranger. Just the smell of him... I moved them up towards my breasts, bringing the shirt up until I could reach my nipples. I moaned as I twisted them until they were hard and pointing up. Jesus, to have Ranger lick these would be heaven.

I have no idea how long I plucked them, solely concentrating on my nipples. I felt my heart rate speed up and my breathing deepen. His name left my mouth in a moan. My fingers drew circles on my breast, starting at my nipples and going outwards.

I felt the spring tighten in my belly, my body was getting ready for the big release. Every nerve ending was on alert and every touch send little shocks through my body.

A picture of Ranger was in my mind, he was shirtless and standing in the rain. His hair was hanging down wet and droplets of water were running down his chiseled chest. To be watching him at that moment would be heaven. The thought of him only brought me closer to release.

When I felt I was getting close I groped around on my bed for Herby. I was too comfy to sit up to look for him, just like I'd been too comfy to get rid of the shirt. I turned him on and the quiet buzzing send an exciting shiver through me.

I had my heels drawn up towards my ass and got rid of my panties. I was soaking wet, my juices were dripping down towards my ass, and just as I was getting ready to touch my clit with Herby my bedroom door opened.

"Babe."

Oh my God, Ranger had just walked in to find me taking care of my needs. Herby dropped from my hand and I felt my arousal recede.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just thought you might have a similar problem to the one I had when Hal called. I had to endure a lot of teasing from Tank because of the boner I was sporting, but I see you already got a head start. Why don't you continue?"

He walked over to the overstuffed chair I kept in the corner of my bedroom and got comfortable.

I hadn't been able to move since the door had opened and the way he was sitting my charms were displayed openly to him. "I don't think I can't." And I started sitting up.

"I'm pretty sure you can. Especially when I tell you that I won't help you after you gave Herby a good workout. **Then ****let's have a sample of what you're offering.**" He looked decidedly smug.

He wanted to play dirty? I would play dirty.

I picked up Herby again and went straight to the promised land this time around. I had been close before and I knew it wouldn't take much to get back to that state again.

TBC...

* * *

Any thoughts, ideas...? Let me know and I'll try to work it into the next part.

As for Birthday Surprises, I'm working on the next chapter, but my muse just isn't cooperating at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge response on Rangeman Writers. This is mostly Babe smut for the sake of smut. I don't own the characters, as they belong to J. Evanovich. No copyright infringement intended and no money gained.

I was seriously flattered that so many people put my story on alert. Thanks, ladies! I'd love to hear from you.

**Lesson In A Chair 2**

by Katrin

_I picked up Herby again and went straight to the promised land this time around. I had been close before and I knew it wouldn't take much to get back to that state again. _

I touched Herby to my clit and the vibration send shudders through my body. My back arched off the bed as I started tracing circles with Herby around my clit. I was hell bent on giving Ranger a show, so it wouldn't do to get off too fast.

That decided I took my time to tease my tender nether lips with Herby, the nectar of my arousal making it easy to rub around my opening and all the other tingly places.

I glanced towards Ranger and even in the dim lighting I could see that his eyes had gone black with arousal, but they were also filled with desire and love. Time for your lesson, Batman.

I decided the retribution might be well worth it to tease Ranger a bit before going for the gold. I dropped Herby again who was happily vibrating away and got back to caressing my breasts with my bare hands. I shivered and let out a throaty moan as I touched my pointy nipples again. They were pointing straight up and hard as little diamonds.

"Please Lester, give it to me harder."

"Babe," Ranger groaned. He hadn't moved from the chair, and as I let my eyes roam his body I saw he was holding his cock now, stroking it slowly. The head of his delicious mocha-latte cock was glistening with pre-cum and it made me want to crawl over there and lick it up. But I restrained myself. Wouldn't do now to give in to his desires. This was about payback after all.

I took up the task of driving myself crazy again, but it didn't take me long until I couldn't stand the pleasure anymore. Herby was still buzzing ahead when I picked him up again. I went for the gold and touched Herby to my clit. I wasn't interested in doing anything else with him right that moment, my muscles were already stretched taut and my back bowed so only my shoulders and my feet were touching the bed.

I couldn't contain my moans anymore. "Oh my God, Lester, this feels so good." Let's see how he reacts to that one.

I was this close to release. And then the buzzing stopped.

"What the fuck?" I cried out in frustration.

I wanted that damn orgasm, hell, I needed it. After all I had been through that day, the teasing and interruptions while searching for self-satisfaction. What the hell had I done to deserve this?

God has a wicked sense of humor sometimes.

"Need help, Babe?"

"I damn well need help and you know it."

"Babe."

"If you don't deliver what you're offering right this second, I'll castrate you and then go on an emergency vibrator run. And if I die trying, I'll get my orgasm tonight."

"Frustrated?"

"You better believe I am." I was already moving toward him, ready to attack him.

**"And I believe I owe you a lesson in a chair, don't I."**

I could only nod. I was having mixed feelings about this. I knew I would enjoy his punishment and I deserved it for teasing him like I did, but I was against being spanked like an petulant child.

"Come over here. Now." Ranger had fully slipped into his role as the boss now.

I got off the bed and walked the few steps over to him. His hard cock was still sticking out of his pants, just begging to be licked.

And that's exactly what I did. Every other thought left my head and it was like my sole purpose was to orally pleasure Ranger. I dropped on my knees in front of him and before he could stop me I sucked him down as far as he'd go. Sure, I didn't get all of his quite considerable cock in my mouth, but I made do with what I had.

I moaned in enjoyment at the taste and feel of him. He tasted yummy, salty, but at the same time as only Ranger can taste.

I licked and sucked and caressed for a few moments until a hand in my hair roughly pulled me up and away from what I considered my favorite toy these days.

"That's quite enjoyable what you're doing there, but you need some punishment. You've been a bad girl. Now come and lay over my lap," Ranger said in a stern voice.

I made to do his bidding and moved onto his lap. We'd played this particular game before and even if I always was reluctant at the beginning, dominating Ranger was nothing anybody would say no too.

"Remember the rules. I want you to count your spanks out, thank me and ask for another. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Seemed like Ranger was freaking serious this time around.

"We'll start with fifteen. Think you can do that?"

When I nodded he arranged me to his liking and before it even registered his first smack along with a moan sounded through the air and the sting resonated through my body. The sting was an erotic pain, cautiously delivered to arouse me further without hurting me.

"One. Thank you, Sir. May I have another?"

The tension was rising between us. I couldn't wait to have him finally in me, to be allowed to come, but I knew that wasn't in Ranger's plans yet.

And that's how it went for the next 14 blows. They delivered an erotic stinging and brought me right to the edge. Only problem was, Ranger knew my boundaries pretty well and he gave me lots of time between blows to calm down again. He delivered the blows without any rhythm to it so I wouldn't be able to prepare for it.

"Damn well I don't want you to come yet. You've been a naughty girl. For that you need to be punished."

I could feel myself getting wetter as we came nearer to the end of the spanking session. I was desperately trying to rub my thighs together to relieve the pressure building in my pussy, but the way Ranger was holding me prevented that. My juices were pouring freely now, running don to gather on Ranger's pants.

When I had received my spanking, Ranger picked me up and deposited me on my bed.

"Scoot up to the headboard, Babe. I want you to hold onto it and not let go."

"Yes, Sir."

"Wise ass. Now do as you're told." I could hear the grin in his voice. Ranger was enjoying this as much as I was.

I scrambled up to the headboard and waited for the things to come. Ranger was moving around behind me and I heard the rustle of clothing. When I was sure he was naked I heard the different rustle. The rustle of a shopping back.

"Babe, even though you didn't make a stop at Treasure Pleasures on the way home, I did."

Oh boy.

TBC...

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Kat


	3. Chapter 3

Challenge response on Rangeman Writers. This is mostly Babe smut for the sake of smut. I don't own the characters, as they belong to J. Evanovich. No copyright infringement intended and no money gained.

The line in italics is a quote by Arnold Schwarzenegger.

**Lesson In A Chair 3**

by Katrin

_I scrambled up to the headboard and waited for the things to come. Ranger was moving around behind me and I heard the rustle of clothing. When I was sure he was naked I heard the different rustle. The rustle of a shopping back._

"_Babe, even though you didn't make a stop at Treasure Pleasures on the way home, I did."_

_Oh boy._

"You want to know what I bought, Babe? Want to know what I'm going to torment you with?"

"Yes, please." The suspense was driving me crazy all on its own. If he didn't do anything about it soon I'd probably spontaneously combust.

"I'm not going to tell you." He chuckled.

Before I knew what was happening he'd slipped a blindfold over my eyes, effectively plunging me into darkness and at the same time heightening all my other senses. Damn him, I didn't need my nose to tell me how close he was and how yummy he smelled.

I felt the mattress dip as Ranger settled in behind me. I felt the heat radiating off of him so he had to be close, really close, just short of touching me.

He rubbed his hands all over my back, just a soft, teasing touch. He knew that would never be enough to get me off.

"You have been naughty, Babe, and although you've already been punished, your sins aren't forgiven yet. Yelling for Lester while trying to get off was a bad move, Babe."

"I'm sorry."

"I bet you'll be. Now let's get that punishment started."

From the rustle of the bedspread I could tell he had moved back a bit, but I had no way of knowing what he was about to do. Damn army and its stealth training.

"This is gonna be cold. Relax."

Before I could ponder what he meant I felt it. He was touching forbidden land. My ass. With ice cold lubricant. The clenching of my ass was an involuntary response, as was the eardrum piercing shriek I couldn't suppress.

Ranger seemed to sense my unease and he started stroking my back again. I felt myself relax under his ministrations and before I knew it he pushed something up my ass. There went my relaxed feeling.

"It's a small butt plug, Babe. Looks like a cute little worm. I'm sure you'll love him once you see him."

"We'll see. Don't startle me like that again."

"I warned you, so don't complain."

Ranger smacked my ass again and I felt the butt plug doing wonderful things to my body. It just sat right, pushing on some special spot inside me and my momentarily forgotten arousal flared again.

"Ranger," I moaned.

Damn him for making me wait for my orgasm.

"There's more where that came from, just wait."

I felt my juices trickle down my thigh, ready to combust with just the slightest touch on my clit and Ranger wanted me to wait? What the fuck?

"Ranger," I whined, "I've been waiting for this stupid orgasm for ages now, god damnit. Hurry the hell up."

"Inpatient?" He had the guts to sound smug.

"Just you wait mister. As soon as I dare to move again..." That was pretty much the verdict of the situation. I knew that if I moved away from the headboard before Ranger allowed me to I'd be in deep shit.

I was rudely interrupted by another smack on my ass and only seconds later I felt something new on my back. Ranger was stroking me again, but it felt different than his bare hands. Softer.

I leaned into his touch, enjoying the sensations, when suddenly I went into sensory overload. I moaned and wriggled my ass in invitation.

"Shush, Babe. Just two different cloves, one rough, one soft."

I let my head drop forward and it came to rest against the wall with a thunk. Ranger was driving me crazy. My pleasure soaked brain was in no way able to distinguish between the soft and the rough. The sensations mixed and grew, straying from my back to my arms and back again.

My breath got irregular as the sensations grew, and I started moaning without pause.

But when Ranger brought the cloves in front of me to palm my breasts, I couldn't stand it anymore and exploded in a thunderous climax that left me shaking and gasping for breath. I felt all my muscles spasm, including my ass which heightened the sensations my butt plug was evoking. I was in fuck heaven.

Ranger held me around my stomach so I wouldn't slide down the wall and it was really the only thing keeping me upright.

I dimly felt being turned around in his arms and he pulled of my blindfold.

"You okay, Babe?" He gave me a light kiss.

I nodded and smiled, and when I'd finally regained my breath I answered him.

"That was amazing."

"How was the butt plug for you? Way out of your experience, ain't it?"

"Yup, but _the worst thing I can be is the same as everybody else. I hate that_."

"Babe. Does that mean we'll play again?"

"Yep. How about we get it out of my ass into your ass and then I want the fucking of my life."

"Feeling bold, are we?"

I just wriggled my ass and since I was still sitting on his lap I got the desired effect. I could feel him swelling underneath me, not that he hadn't been big and hard before.

Before Ranger could react I was out of his lap and had his cock in my mouth once again, but before I could even get one decent suck in, he already pulled me off.

"None of that, Babe. If you want a good fucking you need to wait just a bit. As for the butt plug, just let your fingers wander a bit."

I did as told, lifted his balls a bit and there, right between his luscious cheeks I found the base of a black plug. What other color could it have been. I moaned at the thought of him wearing a plug on his own account. I'd never figured him to be into stuff like that.

I looked up at him through my lashes. "Have you been wearing it all the time?"

"Since before I walked into your bedroom." The knowledge of this fact opened up a whole new world for me. I suddenly had lots of ideas to torment him. Hmm, daring him to wear a butt plug all day, daring him to get a different or bigger one, the possibilities were endless.

"Why?"

"I've always loved it to have something pushed up my ass when I come, and a butt plug keeps my partner's hands free for other things."

I tapped against it a few times and his cock jerked.

"Hold it."

Ranger pulled my hands away and threw me onto my bed, bottom first.

"Now let me see what I can do about this fucking of your life."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Challenge response on Rangeman Writers. This is mostly Babe smut for the sake of smut. I don't own the characters, as they belong to J. Evanovich. No copyright infringement intended and no money gained. Thanks to Denny, muse extraordinaire.

The line in italics is a quote by J. Evanovich.

**Lesson In A Chair 4**

by Katrin

"_Now let me see what I can do about this fucking of your life."_

Just the idea of that had me moaning as I was sure there was a Ranger induced doomsday orgasm in my near future.

"Ranger. What are you gonna do to me?" I know, curiosity killed the cat, but I was sure I still had some lives left. At least I hoped so.

_"Babe. What I want to do to you is no secret. And I want to do it bad._ But before we get started I need you to get dressed."

What? "Are you freaking nuts? I want you to fuck me and you want me to get dressed?" Incredulous didn't even begin to describe it.

He soothingly stroked my hair, but it was doing little to calm me down. "Calm down, Babe. You haven't even seen yet what I want you to dress in."

He got up off the bed and walked over to where he had dropped his shopping back when he first entered my bedroom earlier today.

He revealed what he wanted me to wear. "No way have you gotten this at Victoria's Secret."

He grinned smugly. "You're right about that. Special ordered just for you."

He flung the piece of material at me and I took the time to closer inspect what he had brought. If I wasn't totally off it had to be a catsuit, revealing more than it hid, and if I knew Ranger it was chosen to highlight my assets just right.

In fact, the suit was made of black netting, bigger than what you've expect but open in all the right places. Add to that it felt really soft, so I couldn't wait to try it on.

"Are you leaving so I can get dressed?" I smiled that coy smile at him that always got me phenomenal results.

"Nope. I'm going to help you get dressed. Now start so we can go on our trip."

With that he had my anxiety levels rising again.

"Get dressed. Now."

I nodded and moved to do his bidding and in no time I was encased in what had to be the sexiest piece of lingerie I'd ever owned. The suit fit me like a glove and I found myself to be irresistible.

Ranger made a come hither motion with his fingers and I just had to remember how they'd moved just like that against my g-spot only minutes before. I felt myself grow wet again before he'd even touched me. I'd probably never ever be able to see this motion again without getting wet and thinking of Ranger. This thought had me groaning low in my throat.

When I finally stood in front of him he bend down to adjust the straps of my suit, not so accidentally touching me in strategic places, thought out to get me hot and bothered again. Maybe I should have told him that I already was hot and bothered before he even started adjusting my suit.

When he was happy he stood and grabbed my hand..

"What about shoes?"

"You won't need shoes for the adventure I have in mind."

With that he led me into my small dining room. Ranger turned to me and laid a kiss on my that had me seeing stars.

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you, too."

"Because I love you, I want to erase all those bad memories you have because some son of a bitch mistreated you. And I'm gonna start right here with your dining room table, get rid of those Dickie memories you still carry around with you."

When he first mentioned a "trip" I'd been anxious about what he might hold in store for me, but his wolfish grin now told me all I needed to know. Ranger would make damn sure I'd enjoy this trip.

Ranger bent down to kiss me again and before I knew it I was sitting on the table with my legs spread and Ranger between my knees. He sure knew how to distract me.

Ranger kept on kissing me, driving me crazy with that clever tongue of his. He explored my mouth, teased my tongue and just plainly drove me out of my mind.

"Ranger."

"Hmm." His mouth moved away from my lips and he was now nuzzling my neck, just at the right spot, directly over my pulse point. He feathered butterfly kisses over the sensitive skin on my neck, teasing and tickling me.

I felt my core temperature heat up and was rapidly approaching melt down.

Ranger kept nuzzling downward, teasing me through the straps of the catsuit he had picked for me. The combination of his mouth on me, combined with the strings of the catsuit rubbing against me, he was driving me crazy.

I was writhing on the table and moaning like crazy, my hips moving up and down in an attempt to get more friction.

It seemed like forever until he reached the promised land, the place where I longed his tongue to be but once there it didn't take him long to reduce me to a quivering mass of overexcited hormones.

"You're so wet. It drives me crazy knowing that you want me so much, that you're so ready for me."

He backed off only to plunge his length into me in one smooth stroke.

"Ranger," I half moaned, half screamed.

"You like that?" As fast as he'd pushed into me he pulled back until only the head was left in me.

"Hmm," I was beyond speech at that moment. If you'd asked me what my name was I probably wouldn't have been able to answer you. Ranger's movements, his fast plunging in and out of me was driving me out of my mind.

The heat was curling in my belly and I felt my orgasm coming on. My scalp was tingling like you wouldn't believe and when Ranger leaned down to kiss me I nearly shot off. My moans were coming constantly now. I didn't notice anything else around us, Ranger and the sensations he was evoking in me were the only things on my mind, nothing else mattered anymore.

I grabbed onto his ass to pull him into me and looked into his eyes.

"Don't move until I've come."

I waited for his nod before I went ahead with my plan. I started rubbing my clit furiously, doing everything to make myself come. I pinched and rolled my nipples between my fingers, then went back to manipulating my clit.

Ranger was groaning at the sight of me, pleasuring myself with him inside me. He was looking so hot standing there, this eyes black pools of desire, trying to draw me in.

The tendrils of lust were racing through me, making me shiver and elevating my excitement.

It didn't take long until I was coming, bucking my hips against his groin in the heat of the moment, screaming his name for everybody to hear. I was his as he was mine.

He gave me a moment to get a few decent breaths in and then pulled me up from my laying position suddenly and the change in pressure had me coming again. The orgasm had me seeing stars and it felt like the top of my head was blown off.

My muscles clamped down on Ranger, trying to milk him and only moments later I felt Ranger shoot his load deep into me. Thank God he'd convinced me to go on the pill or spontaneous adventures like that could soon have an unexpected outcome.

He lowered me back onto the table and I lay sweating and panting for a while until I got my breathing and heartbeat back under control.

I smiled up at Ranger. "That was something else, Batman."

He had to grin himself. "I know. Now let's head to the bathroom, I know of another bad memory to erase."

And that's exactly what he did. He erased every bad memory of any man I had and he kept doing it for the rest of our lives.

_And they lived happily ever after... _


End file.
